Bryce Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best
Bryce Alec Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He will be the third son and child of Nyasia Firelock-Reddan and Mick Crinamorte-Best. He will be half type two vampire, a quarter type one vampire and a quarter werewolf. He will have the ability of Terrain Manipulation. Appearance As a child, Bryce will have dark brown hair and eyes. His human eyes will remain this same colouring throughout his life, though they will be lighter in wolf form. He will be the only one of his brothers to have curly hair, as a child, but by the time he's an adult it will have straightened and he will also wear it slightly long, falling across his face. His taste in clothes will always be very simple. Normally, he will be wearing a white shirt and either jeans or black trousers. In his wolf form, he will have thick black fur, similar to his father's and to his brother Caden's. Abilities Bryce will have enhanced strength, speed, senses, reflexes, stamina and agility. He will be able to sense and track other supernatural beings, and will heal rapidly from any injury. He will also have an immunity to cold, alcohol and drugs, due to a naturally raised body temperature. He will be capable of transforming into a wolf form and will share a telepathic connection with the other werewolves in his paternal family. However, he will not possess any venom, nor any immunity to vampiric venom. Additionally, he will also possess the ability of Terrain Manipulation. Similarly to terrakinesis, this ability will allow Bryce to alter the terrain surrounding himself, but it will not allow for any other manipulation of the earth, such as moving it telekinetically or creating stone or rock. He will be able to alter any type of terrain and turn into another type of terrain. It will usually strain him to access this ability, as a lot of concentration and energy will be needed in order to alter the terrain, but he could also sometimes access the ability rapidly when endangered. He could change a desert to a woodland in a matter of minutes and make mountains disappear. He could also cause geological events such as tremors, earthquakes and chasms in the ground. The ability could also be used to move his location upon the earth, similar to moving oneself using terrakinesis. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships Bryce's birth family will be: *Father - Mick Crinamorte-Best *Mother - Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Brothers - Richie, Caden and Niall Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best *Sisters - Breanna, Phoebe, Adaire and Faye Firelock-Reddan-Crinamorte-Best He will join the same vampiric coven as his mother, the Firelock Coven. He will not be a member of any wolf pack, but will retain a telepathic connection with his paternal family, as a remnant of their former pack. History & Future Etymology Bryce is a French name meaning "freckled, dappled". He will share this name with his younger cousin, Bryce Copon, though hers will be a feminine version of the name. His middle name, Alec, is Greek meaning "defending men", a meaning shared with Noah Firelock-Reddan's middle name and Alessia Grey's name. His surname of Firelock means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. His surname of Reddan is a Gaelic name which means "red" as well as "reed". The meaning of "red" could refer to blood and his vampirism, or the "fire" in Firelock. His surname Crinamorte means "death ridge" in Italian, while Best means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Vampires Type 1 Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Werewolves